Aviation and automotive requirements governing Head Injury Criteria (HIC) state that a video display system including a glass-surfaced display screen must not, when subjected to an impact from the head (or other part) of an occupant of the vehicle during a collision or accident, create sharp shards or dislodge any glass materials that might cause additional injury (e.g., cuts, punctures, or eye damage) to any occupant of the vehicle. Conventional approaches involve increasing the strength of cover glass used for such display systems. However, thick and/or heavy cover glass may not always be a practical solution given the extreme impact forces or momentum involved during vehicular collisions or accidents. It may therefore be desirable to provide a video display screen that meets or exceeds HIC or other impact-resistance requirements without the use of extremely thick cover glass.